


Don’t Panic

by haileyholland



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haileyholland/pseuds/haileyholland
Summary: Fallon is a hero running for her life, Josiah is an ordinary man trying to save it.





	Don’t Panic

All that could be heard in the dark alley was Fallon’s fast-paced breathing. This was unhelpful as she was trying to listen for a man chasing after her. She was bent over, trying to catch her breath. She was a chubby girl, but running had never hurt this bad before. Fallon’s close proximity to the disgusting street made her want to throw up. “You’ve gotta stand up.” She heard a male voice come from her ear piece. “Come on, you can do this.” She was glad that he was sure, because she wasn’t.

Across town, Josiah stood behind a wall of computers, watching his girlfriend in her state of shock. The lights from the screens gave his dark skin a blue tint. “Josiah, I just – I need a minute.” He could see the man coming. This was her opportunity to strike, but more than that, if she didn’t she was going to get caught and she was going to get hurt. “I need – I have to go back. I can’t do this.”

“You don’t have a choice.” His harsh words stung her, but she knew he was right. This isn’t a video game. She took a deep breath and stood up. The pounding footsteps of her attacker got louder. She knew exactly how to get what she wanted. Setting up a small clothes line, she hid in a pile of garbage bags, making a mental note to complain about this to Josiah later.

As the man ran by her, he fell and she jumped on top of him. “Who are you?” She yelled and tried to pull at the mask hiding his identity. He was scarily calm. He didn’t move, didn’t speak, nothing. She thrashed at him, but he had no reaction.

“Rule number one,” He said, flipping her over. “Don’t panic.” The familiar words caught her off guard. Her attacker was betting on that. He kneed her in the stomach and ran away. Her face stung, both with tears and the scuffs that came from being flipped onto the pavement.

When Fallon walked in the room, Josiah’s breath caught. “Are you okay?” He knew the answer. What else was he supposed to say? She sat on a metal table. The base of their operations was high tech, to be expected from a man who owned a technology corporation. “Stupid question. What I mean is…” He tried to think of something, anything to say. “What can I do to make this better?” She shook her head.

Josiah picked up the alcohol from his medicine cabinet and moved to stand between her legs. “Let me help you.” Fallon stayed still as he took a wet cloth and cleaned the scrape on her face. “You know, no matter how bad you feel right now, I bet you still feel better than the hangover you had after graduation.” Fallon smiled, remembering how sick she had gotten.

“If my memory serves me well,” She said as he moved on to the gash alongside her face. “it was you who was hungover. I was the one who rubbed your back as you threw up outside of the library.”

“Is that right?” He cocked an eyebrow. “Well, then I guess I’m returning the favor.” He finished cleaning her up. Josiah sat on the table next to her, but he was still watching the computers. He was always watching. Fallon rested her head on his shoulder, knowing she would have to go back out on the street tomorrow night.


End file.
